


Have Love, Will Travel

by LeviathanHomeCooking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanHomeCooking/pseuds/LeviathanHomeCooking
Summary: After an injury on duty leaves him unfit for military service, Jack wanders aimlessly throughout the US until he finds home with the leader of a biker gang: Brock Rumlow.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 31





	Have Love, Will Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bikie Wars: Brothers In Arms (2012) and [ Have Love Will Travel by Diesel ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG_W2R5pPf8)  
[ Original Tumblr Post (With Edit) ](https://leviathanhomecooking.tumblr.com/post/188845012308)

It’s a good thing Brock owns the bar, because with all these bikers crammed into it it’s just a powder keg waiting to explode. The music’s so loud they might as well be in a mosh pit, there’s fighting, fucking, glass shattering, alcohol raining from the ceiling, and nameless bimbos shaking their bare tits.

And Jack has never felt more fucking alive. He’s got two joints, several beers, and a couple of shots riding his veins so his body rocks to the music. The lines of coke Benji is doing is looking pretty temping, but then Jack sees something even more temping: Brock shaking his ass on top of the bar counter.

His tight t-shirt and jeans mold to his body with every twist, and his shirt sleeves can barely contain his tatted biceps when they flex. The beer in his hand is sloshing with every movement, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that beer is getting everywhere, that his friends are destroying his bar, or that Bucky is getting in a fist fight over the last hot dog.

But Brock does notice that he has an audience and flashes a seductive smile when he and Jack meet eyes. He dances in a circle, showing off his broad back, thick thighs, and plump ass. Jack’s want must be written all over his dopey face, because when Brock faces him again he’s laughing. And then Brock is leering and crooking his finger. Jack doesn’t hesitate to stalk over and climb up.

Jack’s not the best dancer but like hell does that matter when he’s got Brock looking up at him from under his eyelashes, with those hypnotizing hazel irises. Chest to chest and hip to hip, they sway and twist in sync. They’re gravitating towards each other whether they know it or not and pretty soon Jack’s got a paw on Brock’s hip and Brock’s fingers are snaking under his collar to feel the hair on Jack’s chest. They’re so close their belt buckles are scraping against each other.

“Didn’t know you were into dudes.” Jack murmurs into Brock’s ear. Brock shivers and closes his eyes, but his pretty lips never lose that smirk. “Hmm, well right now I’m tryna get inta _you_.”

They both chuckle at that one.

Jack thinks this has to be some kinda dream. Maybe he’s still lying comatose in that hospital bed, maybe he’s actually dead. Brock picked him off the street, gave him a home, gave him a job, made him part of his brotherhood, and is now looking at Jack like he’s the only thing he ever wanted.

Brock hooks a finger into Jack’s belt and tugs them together. “Whaddya say we go somewhere more private?” He asks, tilting his head invitingly. Dream or not, Jack refuses to lose the opportunity. Brock leads Jack by the hand, climbing down off the counter, and no one seems to notice their exit.

Truthfully, Jack’s mind conjured up a nasty fantasy where he bends Brock over the pool table, pulls his jeans and underwear down just enough to stick it in him, and fuck him right then and there. Their friends laughing and cheering watching their club president get pounded by the newbie. But when they get to Brock’s apartment above the bar, he’s thankful for the privacy.

It’s been a while since Brock last bottomed, so Jack goes slow. He thinks he’s going to lose his mind from holding back, but Brock is just as desperate. He’s writhing and grabbing at Jack, eagerly welcoming him into that tight, velvet heat. He’s letting out rich, heady moans with every thrust, and saying Jack’s name like a prayer. And Jack can’t stop kissing him. It’s surprisingly tender for how vicious either of them can be.

Ever since Brock picked him up off the road all those months ago they’ve been attached at the hip. Perhaps this was the inevitable conclusion.

Brock’s blissful face as he comes has to be one of the most beautiful things Jack has ever seen.

After, Jack drapes himself to Brock’s back and interlaces their fingers. Brock settles in comfortably and lets out a hum of contentment. “Y’know, when I first met ya I thought you were the meanest motherfucker I’d ever seen, now I know yer just a big ol’ teddy bear.” Brock grins. “Yeah, this teddy bear busted a guy’s jaw with his bare hands not even a week ago.” Jack says, kissing his shoulder. “Chivalrous too.” Brock chuckles. If Brock’s definition of chivalry is Jack being an enforcer for his racketeering, then he really is twisted, but Jack takes the compliment anyway. Sometimes he can’t believe this is the same man who so callously orders his subordinates to beat the shit out of anyone who so much as talks back to him.

Brock turns over to lay on his back, he reaches over and tuck’s Jack’s long hair behind his ear, right on the side of his lazy eye. “Stop hidin’ behind yer hair. Should cut it so I can see more o’ that handsome face.” Brock says fondly. “I’m not hiding.” Jack lies, and resists the urge to style his hair back in place. Brock always insists it’s not as bad as Jack thinks, and when Brock looks at him like that he wants to believe it. “And I’m definitely not cutting it.” Jack adds as an afterthought.

“Hmm, yeah, it must feel good to feel the wind in yer hair when we’re ridin’.” Brock muses. “Yeah…” Jack sighs dreamily, remembering one of the best feelings he’ll ever know. Brock gives Jack’s fingers a squeeze then nuzzles in close for a nice, deep sleep. For once everything feels right in the world, so it doesn’t take Jack long to follow suit.


End file.
